powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera Megazord
The Chimera Megazord is the personal megazord of the Chimera Ranger. Overview The Chimera Megazord, alternatively known as the Chimera Megazord (8*7*9), is the default formation of the Megazord, formed by combining the Rhino CubeZord, Crocodile CubeZord, & Wolf CubeZord. To initiate the transformation, the Chimera Ranger activates Combine Mode on his Flashpoint Morpher & rotates the Morpher's cube to its combination face. Once the combine function is initiated, three parts of the Rhino CubeZord separate. The legs of the Chimera Megazord stand up so that the upper body can connect with the legs. After that, the Crocodile CubeZord attaches itself to the Chimera Megazord right arm & the horn of the Rihno CubeZord attaches itself to the Chimera Megazord's left arm. Last but not least, the Wolf CubeZord stacks itself on the top of the Chimera Megazord's upper body, then folds itself to form the head. Its strength rivals that of the Beast Monarch Megazord & is able to launch the Crocodile CubeZord & Wolf CubeZord from its body to slam into an opponent with enough force to counter the Beast Monarch Megazord's Dynamic Monarch Strike. It can also summon cubes from its shoulders. The Chimera Megazord's finisher is Chimera Triple Blast where cubes land on the Chimera Megazord's shoulders to charge it up before it fires three energy blasts shaped like its component CubeZords from the Crocodile CubeZord's mouth. History CubeZords Rhino CubeZord The Rhino CubeZord is the Chimera Ranger's primary CubeZord, accessed through the Animan Power of a Rhino Animan. Unlike the others, the Rhino CubeZord is a modified CubeZord. As such, it lacks a cube form & instead is modeled after a two trailer carrier truck, similar to the Croc Carrier from RPM. It carries the Crocodile CubeZord & Wolf CubeZord into battle while its massive size enables it to easily smash through either obstacles or opponents. It forms the torso, legs, & left arm of the Chimera Megazord, the torso, legs, & head of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & the chest of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Crocodile CubeZord The Crocodile CubeZord is the second of the Chimera Ranger's CubeZords, accessed through the Animan Power of a Crocodile Animan. It attacks with a powerful bite & an energy beam fired from its mouth. It can also gobble up fighter crafts which then explode in its stomach. Forms the right arm of both the Chimera Megazord & Beast Sentinel Megazord & a portion of the left leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. The Crocodile CubeZord is able to swim in sea water, hinting it might be themed after Saltwater crocodiles, the largest living reptiles in the world. Wolf CubeZord The Wolf CubeZord is the third of the Chimera Ranger's CubeZords, accessed through the Animan Power of a Wolf Animan. It uses its speed & agility to perform hit & run attacks on opponents while blasting at them with mouth fired energy bolts. It can also fire a sonic beam in its cube mode. Forms the head of the Chimera Megazord, the left arm of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & a portion of the left leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Other Formations Chimera Megazord: Bat Boomerang The Chimera Megazord is able to equip the Bat Boomerang, the weapon form of the Bat CubeZord, '''to perform the '''Bat Boomerang Cutter finisher where the Chimera Megazord throws the Bat Boomerang at the opponent to slash them multiple times while in flight. Beast Sentinel Megazord The Beast Sentinel Megazord is the combined form of the first nine CubeZords & the main four auxiliary CubeZords. The Beast Sentinel Megazord is armed with the Beast Guardian Sword on its right arm & the Beast Kaiser Cannon on its left arm. Its finishers are the Sentinel Strike where it charges the Beast Guardian Sword with the power of all 13 component CubeZords which it manifests as a powerful blade of energy that pierces through the opponent & the Sentinel Shot where it charges the Beast Kaiser Cannon with the power of all 13 component CubeZords & fires a powerful blast of energy at the opponent. Beast Sentinel Megazord: Condor Sword The Beast Sentinel Megazord: Condor Sword is a combination of the Beast Sentinel Megazord & Condor CubeZord. Its finisher is the Condor Sentinel Infinity where it gains wings & slashes the enemy. Notes *While the Rhino CubeZord doesn't have any cube form, a hypothetical cube form of the Rhino CubeZord can be seen in the background during completion of the Beast Sentinel Megazord. *The Rhino CubeZord is the first Rhinoceros themed Zord whose pilot is a Sixth Ranger. *The Wolf CubeZord is the first wolf themed zord to form the head & not a limb. See Also *Doubutsu Gattai Tousai Zyuoh - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords